In locations around the world, a base of operations or localized establishment may require delivered water or additional water over that readily available. Surveying operations may determine a useful body of water located hundreds of miles away or more. In order to provide that water to the localized establishment, pumps, piping, and a variety of additional equipment may be needed for installation and use. However, terrain profiles may limit or prevent direct delivery of water, or may require extensive construction operations in order to provide the water from the source.
Additionally, controlling the set of equipment provided along the terrain may require extensive control schemes and controllers across the entirety of the delivery system. Each piece of equipment, e.g. the pumps along way, may require manual tuning in order to address the specific requirements at each position along the terrain. For example, a pump being used to deliver water through piping running up a hill will require additional power over another pump delivering the water down the hill. Often to ease installation, similar pumps and equipment are used across the entirety of the delivery system, which may reduce overall system efficiency and increase operational costs if not operated with an advanced control system. As an alternative to manual tuning, a robust central controller may be needed to monitor and deliver instructions to each controller along the way. This may require control wiring to be run across the entire delivery path so that monitoring, control, and data collection can be provided. As such, the wiring required across the entire system may need to be shielded multi-wire configurations, and additional slave controllers may be needed at every position. Such control wiring and additional devices may add further expense to the operation.
Thus, there is a need for improved system components and control mechanisms for fluid delivery systems that may ease installation and control, and reduce cost for both installation and operation. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.